Wipe away the Smear's
by behappypeople
Summary: The main sport in Berk is paintballing. With Hiccup's mother and father both historic figures in the high school AND college department of the sport what happens when he isn't a natural in the sport that is the backbone to the town. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE - MODERN AU.
1. Introduction

_**Wipe away the smear's.**_

The main sport in Berk is paintballing. With Hiccup's mother and father both historic figures in the high school AND college department of the sport what happens when he isn't a natural in the sport that is the backbone to the town. Simply put, he is outcasted and abandoned by his friends and decide's enough is enough and attends a different hish school from them where he becomes the 'pride of berk' and follows in his parents footstep's. MODERN AU.

Berk High School.

Team – The Viking's;

1: Astrid (Ashley) No. 1

2: Fishlegs (Fergus) No. 3

3: Ruffnut (Rachel) No. 5

4: Snotlout (Scott) No. 2

5: Tuffnut (Travis) No. 4

Coach: Gobber (Greg – Hiccup's ''uncle'')

Berk Academy.

Team – The Dragon's;

1: Camicazi (Chloe) No. 1

2: Dagur (Damien) No. 3

3: Heather (Heather) No. 5

4: Hiccup (Hayden) No. 7

5: Brodie [Own Character] No. 9

Coach: Brad (Brodie's Dad)

Berk High and Berk Academy are rival schools.

Stoick Attended Berk High while Valka attended Berk Academy.

Hiccup attends Berk academy which explains why stoick is a little distant to his son.

Hiccup attended the same schools as 'the gang' until High School when he decided to attend Berk Academy to put an end to the endless bullying.

Paintball is the main Focus of the two Berk schools and they constantly leap frog each other every year in the national tournament.

The most popular students in the two Schools are the members of the Paintball team, as such this story WILL NOT be based around a nerdy, loser Hiccup however there will be references to him being like this prior to High-School.

BERK HIGH SCHOOL

Snotlout is THE most popular Male in the high school and as such has all the majority of the cheerleaders all over him, the ones who isn't currently interested in tend to give the other male members of the team their attention til snotlout becomes interested in them and this cycle continues. Lost his virginity at the age of 14 in his first games after party

Astrid finds snotlout repulsive and can't stand to be around him off the field, however they work well in a team when on the field. She is very much the perfectionist and HATES losing. Still a virgin. CAPTAIN OF THE TEAM.

Ruffnut fights with her brother constantly though they are very protective of each other when they aren't trying to kill one another. In a relationship with fishlegs and lost virginity to him at the age of 16 when they started dating.

Fishlegs is fairly protective of the team as a whole though very much so of Ruff. Lost virginity at his 16th birthday party to a cheerleader 2 weeks before he started dating Ruff.

When he isn't fighting with Ruff, Tuff tends to spend his time with snotlout and has come to be known as snotlouts lackey, lost his virginity 2 months after Snotlout at another after game party and is popular among the cheerleaders though not as much so as snotlout.

They are very brash and tend to take things as they come rather than planning ahead and get easily frustrated when things aren't going to well

BERK ACADEMY

Hiccup went from being nerdy and un-confident, to being attractive, confident, well built and still maintaining his intelligence. He got over his childish crush of Astrid and is the most popular in Berk Academy particularly with the Ladies. Lost virginity when he was 13 at a party organised by his father for the important figures of Berk when he and Camacazi got 'bored'. CAPTAIN OF THE TEAM.

Camacazi is a close friend ofHiccup's and as her mother is a high standing figure in the berk's beuaracracy she and hiccup were often paired together at parties that they were dragged along to so it was no suprise when the inevitable happened. Things aren't awkward between the two and they both accept that no relationship will come of there 'arrangement' which means they get along great and their teamwork is outstanding.

Dagur is another friend of Hiccups who was also dragged along by his father to parties held by Stoick when they were growing up and though his crazy ideas and adventures had frightened hiccup when they were young they dont now and they both get along like brothers. Dagur's plans are great on the field and have won many a game when it came down to the final round. Lost his virginity to erin, the head cheerleader, at the first after party when he was 14. HATES berk high's team for the torment they put his 'brother' through when he was young.

Heather moved to Berk when she was 15 with her parents and her paintball potential was quickly picked up on by cami at a little fun event held in the school, after a few session's with the team and when Brodie's older brother left the school she was brought onto the team and is a valuable member. The second person that has 'arrangements' with hiccup though she is much more against him getting with any of the cheerleaders than cami as she sees them as just using him even thogh thats all hes doing with them.

Brodie was taught by his older brother of 1 year in paintball and his skills match that of Hiccups and Astrids, very close friend of Hiccup's and is currently in a relationship with the head cheerleader Erin. Lost his virginity when he was 14 to the head cheerleader of the time shannon who is 2 years his senior at an after match party held for his brother. (basically hes similar looking to hiccup but with blonde hair and has the same personality as tuff but an intelligence closer to that of hiccup).

They prefer to go into games with plans though can adapt on the spot thanks to heather and cami and with plans brought up by hiccup and dagur they are a very unpredictable team.

I don't play paintball in competitions etc so the way im going to base the 'league' is like football (well, soccer) with 3 points per win, 1 point per draw and 0 points per loss. Each team plays every other team in the league 4 times and there are a total of 12 teams in the league giving 48 matches per season [and after-parties ;)] with the team with the most points at the end of the season being the victor.

Berk high's team is more 'experienced' than Berk academies as they were all brought onto the team in their second year of high school (it's now their fourth) whereas this is the first season Berk academies new team has played (which is why they are all surprised by hiccup's change over the past 3 years).

The last season ended with the following top 3 score's;

Berk Viking's: 106 pts over 32 wins, 10 draws and 6 losses (2 to the Dragons).

Berk Dragon's: 103 pts over 30 wins, 13 draws and 5 losses (2 to the vikings).

Bog Burglar's: 84 pts over 24 wins, 12 draws and 12 losses ( 3 to Dragons and 2 to vikings).

As such the viking's are on a high after last season and want to rub it into the dragons with another victory, their confidence can be easily mistook for arrogance.

The viking's uniform is Green with Blue detailing and their symbol is of course a viking's helmet.

The dragon's uniform is Black and the only detailing is their symbol which is a red curled dragon (hiccups shield in defenders of berk for reference).

The majority of Berk High's after parties are held at snotlouts whereas the majority of berk academy's are held at hiccup's.

The story picks up with the first game of the new season and without further adue, HERE WE GO!

* * *

><p><p>

A/N –

The layout of this fanfic will go as follows;

Story Chapters will be named as ''Chapter 1: The game''

Smut chapters will be named as ''Smut 1: Hiccup x [Character]'' this way those only here for the smut will be able to easily navigate and those that wish to miss out the smut will be able to do so. This story is plot first smut second though both will be of MY best quality.

First actual chapter will be uploaded in the next 2 hours or so. ENJOY!


	2. Chapter 1 - The Game

Hayden's POV.

5...

I blinked the sweat out my eyes,

4...

I checked my weapon was set,

3...

I glanced to to my right to check the team,

2...

I eyed up my direct opponent, a small aggressive looking girl,

1...

I redied my stance

0...

I rushed to my left and slid a good 3 metres behind the inflatable cover narrowly avoiding the oncoming fire from the girl that no doubt mirrored my movements. I peeked back to my right and fired a few shots across the field to give Damien time to move up before ducking back. I waited til I heard his shots flying over my opponent and advanced along the side crawling on my belly. She opened up on me and barely missed with the edge of the cover taking the shots intended for me. I peeked my head out of cover for a fraction of a second so her reflexes would cause her to fire and repeated this a few more times. I heard the tell-tale sound of velcro and dived out on my stomach giving me a good line on her while she was reloading behind cover and landed several good shots to the head and abdomen. More than I would usually but these were the viking's we were facing.

Her hand went up as did my body and I opened fire on their anchor in the back of the field landing six goos shots to the 'big' boys mid region before hopping over the cover and rushing to a more centralised piece of cover closer to the flag. Before I could reach cover the lankier boy on the team had aimed at me but before he could shoot he was tagged on his left side and was out. When I got to cover I glanced around and saw chloe was the only one with sight on him and gave her a nod of appreciation. 3 opponents down and I peeked around in time to see Damien take out the other girl of the team before heather traded with the last member of the vikings, No. 2. with all opponents down I grabbed the flag and brought it back to our start winning us the first round. I could swear that I heard some cursing coming from No. 1 on the other team.

Going into the second round we decided to mix things up a little, I started middle but rather than playing anchor and holding back I would rush centre to the cover closest to the flag. Centred Left and right, chloe and Damien, would follow me in but slower and give me some cover while outer left and right, heather and Brodie would cross each other and go to the opposite sode of the field. While this made our flanks take longer to get into time we were using this strategy in the idea that it would confuse the brash vikings and give me the opening to grab the flag and get into cover before they realised what was going on. We were going to use the flag to draw out their captain, No. 1, and drop her as they would slowly begin to argue amongst each other in a power struggle giving us the small window to return the flag and win the point – or so the idea was. On 0 we all rushed to our given points though No. 1 was quick to pick up on what we were doing and managed to land a shot on damien taking him out but at the cost of being eliminated by heather as she dropped into cover. I managed to get to the centre and with a little bit of bobbing and weaving had the flag in my hands and was back behind cover though as I went to run to my next piece of cover I was dropped by no. 3 who was in turn dropped by heather though she was dropped by 5 who then traded with brodie, this left chloe in a 1 vs 2 against No. 2 and No. 4. Chloe dropped No. 2 with a barrage of shots but was in-turn dropped by a lucky shot from No. 4 that barely hit her from the cover she was ducking behind. This left the score at 1-1 in the best of 5 we were playing. No. 1 attempted to copy my previous strategy but without the teamwork we had she was dropped before she hit cover as was No. 3 and No. 4. No. 2 traded with Brodie when they both peaked cover and I dropped No. 5 With an un-neccesary amount of shots much to the displeasure of the other teams coach, uncle gobber, and their captain.

Only needing to win the next round we decided to mix it up a little and we sent our best runners, me and chloe, to go mid before veering to a side, left for me right for her, and jumping into cover further up the viking's side. We had damien play anchor like usual and give us plenty of cover with Heather diving into cover on my side and brodie on chloe's side but further back. Chloe and I were to bait the other teams flanks out from cover and then either us or brodie and heather would drop them while damien tried to drop the rusher and anchor of the other team.

When the round started Chloe and I were dropped almost instantly by the other teams No. 1 while damien was hit by a shot intended for us eliminating him. She was dropped by heather after she stayed out in the open for too long and brodie managed to drop No. 2 with a quick reflex shot before exchanging with No. 3 as he tried to flank heather who was pinned down by No. 4 and No. 5 who were firing and running to the centre. When they stopped at the same piece of cover and began arguing Heather was moving up the side on her stomach. We could faintly hear the two's argument raging on – ''Hey this is my cover get your own!'', ''I was here first you get your own!''.''What about that one that has pink on it girls love pink'' – it was at this point heather jumped up and opened up on them with a little more hitting No. 4 than No. 5 and the reaction was priceless, ''Ouch! I am hurt, I am very much hurt!''.

With that the referee blew his whistle and signalled the end of the round and in turn the end of the match, we moved over to our tent whilethe vikings went to theirs.

In the tent we had some praises thrown around by each other and were congratulated by Coach Brad before we changed into our joggie bottoms and Berk Dragon's tops and sat down with some coke's and started to clean our guns out.

Fergus' POV

''Son of a bitch!'', oh I could see it now – ashley was about to go into one of her rages and scott would try to flirt and end up on the ground wit Tuff all over him while ruff and I sat back.

''how the fuck could they beat us!, they're a brand new team!'' she practically screamed, oh and hear comes scott ''hey babe, I can always make you _feel better_ if you know what I mean'' and as usual just as he finished he was lying with a face full of dirt and his arm twisted behind his back while ashley directed her new found anger at him. Again as usual, as soon as she let go of him and went to take her anger out on whoever just so happened to look wrongly in her direction tuff was all over scott before his face was even out the dirt.

I mean, how did he even get the nickname ''tuff'' if he waits before astrid's out of punching distance before sucking up to his 'buddy'. Oh well, tonight will just simply be amazing with scott probably going to end up in a complete state and ashley in a crappy mood in the first party of the school year. UGH, well at least I have ruff to keep me company – sompared to her brother her nickname DEFINETELY suits her ;).

Hayden's POV

I had just finished cleaning out the weapon and noticed that my coke had ran out so I got up and declared ''going for another juice anyone want anything?'' which was met with Brodie, Chloe and Damien all wanting a coke aswell and heather wanting a diet coke and said she would be catch up after she put her things away. I nodded and headed in the direction of the vending machines set-up for the competition, once I got there however I found a fairly attractive looking blonde attacking the innocent little inanimate object. I decided to aproach her, bad move.

''You tend to have to put money in to get something out'', I intended for this to come out a little more humerous than it did and the way it came out just seemed like a deadpan if the glare I got was any indication. The only reaction I really got was ''piss off'' before she pulled out a couple of dollars and put them, in before deciding what she wanted. It was then I noticed the viking helmet on her right shoulder and the Number 1 below it, I wanted to see if we could try to dampen down the rivalry we had going so I opened with ''nice game you played, your shots good but you could work on your patience'', I had not been expecting the back hand that came my way but I barely managed to avoid it nonetheless. ''Whoa, sorry for trying to be civil'' to which she responded ''fuck off _dragon_'', the last word she practically spat out. When she went back to beating the poor machine I decided to try and smoooth things out by hitting the machine on the side, ''I was here earlier, only way that it'll dispense cans''. Fair to say she was not impressed. ''look, I dont care what your playing at _dragon_ but just fuck off out my way and i'll try not to hurt you next game, too much'' and just when things had been going so well I hear a voice behind me come out with ''who's the skank, hayden?''. I whirled round to see heather standing with her arms crossed across her stomach emphasizing her more _eye-catching_ features.

Fair to say that just completely pissed No.1 off even more and I was extremely surprised by her reaction which consisted of a string of profanities before she threw her coke which, unfortunately, hit a member of the Bog's team before she stormed off. I turned to heather with ''that was uncalled for'' and without even defending what she had said she replied with ''I knew you had 'arrangements but seriously, the captain of our rival team is off-limits''. Although reluctant to let her have final say I let the situation drop and grabbed the juice before we headed back to the tent.

Ashley's POV

After calming down from my rage I went to the far side of the tent and sat down messing around with my gun and got to reflect to what had just happened before it hit me, 'wait, hayden? As in Haydney ''Hiccup Haddock? Nah it can't be, he would never be that good at paintball. Although he did go to Berk academy, and his Mom and Dad were both great so maybe they taught him?' when I was with my thoughts I didn't even realise I had dropped my hopper, once I picked it up and finished assembling the gun I sat back with my thoughts 'I wonder if it is him. Hmm, things could actually be interesting for once'.

A/N-

Speech will be represented as ''[EXAMPLE]''

Thought's will be represented as '[EXAMPLE]'

Really looking forward to how this story will turn out and I have quite a few different plans for the routes I want to go with though I am open to suggestions. One of the main things I am undecided on is the relationship status. For the ''foreseeable'' future Hiccup will stick with 'arrangements' though I do have plans to put him in a relationship but im not sure who I want to put him with (Astrid, heather or OC – camicazi just doesnt feel right for a relationship) an if I want to make the relationship simple or throw in a complication or 2 – eg cheating etc etc. Leave recommendations in reviews please :D


End file.
